


占有欲

by dreamonly



Category: Wanna One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly





	占有欲

ooc

在车上 尺度大 三观不正 

>>>

>>>

>>>

你被面前的人一次又一次贯穿，灼热的呼吸令玻璃蒙上了一层雾。  
你已经高潮三次了，可很明显他并没有打算放过你。

“难受吗？”嘴唇就附在你的耳边，往你的耳朵里轻轻吹着气。  
你一瞬间汗毛都立起来了，却又无可奈何。

是了，朴佑镇这个男人，他绝不会让你得意。

明明你们是情侣关系，却每每会因为他那该死的占有欲而变成他单方面欺负你的情况。

特指在情事上。

你一向就着他，把他当弟弟宠。他与你在人前的时候也一直表现得乖乖的，将自己乖戾的一面收敛了很多。

今天晚上无非就是本性暴露罢了。

今晚你去了同学聚会，却没想到一向不乐意参加这些活动的前男友也出现在了场子里，也没想到他灌了自己几口酒就把你拉到外面抱住你求你复合。

更没想到朴佑镇送你来到了饭店后就没有离开，看到了这一幕的发生。

你被他一把扯开，看着他狠狠地打了前男友一拳，然后头也不回地拉着你就上了车。

聚会地点离家有点距离。等车开到半路，你终于张嘴说了第一句话。  
“我跟他没什么……”

朴佑镇瞥了你一眼，没说话。

你见他没什么反应，想了一下，就把自己衣服的领口往下扯了扯，露出了一侧大片的雪白。  
“你还不相信我吗。”

他眼神动了动，下巴点了一下不知何时隆起的裤裆。  
“你知道怎么做。”

你笑了笑。  
“朴佑镇，这可是在马路上。你不怕出车祸？”

朴佑镇一咧嘴，舔了一下他的虎牙。  
“别废话。”

这小子还是一如既往的霸道。  
你爱死他这样了。

熟练的一只手解开扣子，一只手拉下拉链，你可以感觉到硕大正热的发烫。很明显这玩意儿的主人也有些忍耐不住，内裤已经被濡湿了一片。

小孩的忍耐力还是弱一点。

朴佑镇把你的头往他的下身按。你被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，抬起眼白了他一眼。  
“好好开车。”

你扒下他的内裤，早已肿胀充血的硕大因为失去了束缚而猛地弹了出来，你顺势将它含住。

你嘬了一口，砸吧砸吧嘴。  
“有点腥，这次能不能不吞啊。”

朴佑镇不知道什么时候嗓子哑了，低沉的声音在车里回荡。  
“你这么确定我会射？”

你看着他的眼睛，伸出舌头把柱体从下到上舔了个遍。  
“我确定。”

你在挑衅。

他眼神一暗，空出一只手把你的头往下按。这次他很用力，没能给你躲开的机会，柱体直深入到了你的喉头。

你差点被噎过气去，抬手打了一下朴佑镇的大腿以表达自己的不满。

“啧。”  
这是要发火的信号。

可不能再惹火他了，你一边这么想着一边加快了手上的动作。

嘴不停地吞吐着柱体，手在揉搓嘴无法顾及的囊球。朴佑镇配合着你的速度微微挺动腰肢，弄得你没时间吞咽嘴里不知成分为何的液体，只能从你的嘴角溢出来，再顺着你的动作一点点抹在朴佑镇愈发挺立的柱体上。

你不知道帮他套弄了多久，只觉得下巴又酸又麻。你现在就希望他能快点射出来，让你休息一下。

“到了。”

你迷迷糊糊抬头，手里还抓着他的粗壮，一副没搞清楚情况的样子。

“我说，”

他抓住了你的下巴。

“到了。”

朴佑镇粗暴地吻着你，他才不管你嘴里的是什么就尽数吸了过去。你被亲的缺氧，只想快点脱离他，可是你往后缩一点他就往前逼一点，直到你的后背撞上了不知何时被放倒的座椅靠背。

你很清楚他要做什么，就干脆把上衣褪到了腰间。  
“很晚了，做快点吧。”

明明是询问的语气怎么他就发火了呢？

朴佑镇扒开你的腿，扯下你的内裤，随手抹了一把就摸了满手湿。这倒也方便了他，他把住自己下身，瞄准你的洞口就一下插到了底。

“啊——！”

灼热烫的你直抖。朴佑镇折起你的腿就开始专心顶弄，你一只手抵着车门稳住平衡，另一只手用来捂住嘴不让自己叫出来。

朴佑镇皱着眉，腾出一只手刮了一下你下身敏感的凸起，很满意地听到了你的叫声。

“这就对了，”他直接把你的腿打开到最大，“叫出来。”

他每次的冲击又猛又狠，仿佛不贯穿你不罢休一般。你早已脱了力，嗓子都喊哑了，只能大口喘着粗气，跟着他的节奏前前后后。

“朴佑镇……不……不行了……”  
你终于求饶出声。

“哦？”他身下动作一点没减慢，“姐姐，我还没射呢。”

“我……呜……不行了……”

他闻言真的停下了操弄。

“那就现在停？”

一股空虚感向你袭来，你下意识用腿勾住他的腰不让他离开。

“哎呀……”他故作为难，“姐姐这是什么意思？”

“……操我，”你咽了口口水，“别废话。”

朴佑镇挑了挑眉。

“这可是姐姐你说的。”

你只觉得自己体内的那根粗壮又粗了一圈。

朴佑镇卡住你的腰，把你从靠背拉到座椅上，开始了新一轮的操干。你们距离变近了，他每次都可以顶到你的子宫口。你下身又麻又痒，腰早已软得不像话，只能被动地往上窜，却又会被朴佑镇一把拉下来，使他进入得更深。

你的手抵着他结实的胸，不老实地找到两颗也已凸起的豆，用拇指按住揉按着。

“嘶…”他吸了一口气，  
“姐姐就这么希望我射出来？”

你一点没有被看穿小心思的尴尬，舔了一口流到嘴边的汗，抬头看向他。  
“所以你什么时候能射给我。”

“现在。”

他开始了最后的冲刺，毫不怜惜地在你已经被挤压变形的小穴中抽插。你的内壁早已变得敏感非常，没抽插几下就开始抽筋般的抖动，紧紧地吸附着那根柱体。

朴佑镇终于忍不住了，将自己下身从你体内抽出，快速撸动了几下就射在了你的腿间。

车里一时间只剩下你们二人粗重的呼吸声。

“姐姐下次再和别的男人搂搂抱抱的话，惩罚可不止这些哦。”

end


End file.
